Karaoke
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: After a lot of effort, Sero, Ashido, Kaminari and Kirishima finally convince Bakugou to join them for a small Karaoke party


Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido and Sero were sat in a study period, which was supervised by All Might. The group had pushed their desks together (or rather, they pushed their desks to Bakugou's before he could say anything and sat down).

"Come on Baku! It'll be a load of fun!" Ashido said, leaning forwards onto her desk, arms reaching all the way onto Bakugou's desk. Bakugou's eye twitched in annoyance over her disrupting his studying.

"Go the fuck away raccoon eyes."

"I didn't hear a no~" Kaminari teased from his spot across from Bakugou.

"Of fucking course it's a no drooly. I don't wanna fucking join you guys!"

"But dude! It's just gonna be us five, no one else is gonna be near us so there won't be a problem." Kirishima explained, trying to win Bakugou over into joining them.

"Methinks he just doesn't want to embarrass himself because he can't sing." Sero said, shrugging slightly while shaking his head.

"Fuck you soy-sauce! I'm a better singer than you'd ever hope to be."

"Ah, but how are we gonna be able to tell if you don't join us!" Kaminari exclaimed, hands going to his cheeks in exaggeration.

"I can't believe we'll just have to proclaim Sero as the best karaoke singer, especially if Baku isn't gonna join us." Ashido sighed.

Bakugou knew damn well what they were doing.

But he had to prove them wrong, no matter what.

"Fucking fine, this better not be shitty."

"YES!" The group cheered in unison in success.

"Will you please quieten down? This is a study period, not a social period so please refrain from chit chat!" Iida proclaimed loudly from his spot with Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Shouji, right arm waving erratically in their direction.

"Yeah yeah Iidad! We've finished the chit chat anyways!" Ashido grinned to him with a thumbs up, grin growing larger when Iida reacted to the nickname. He sat down, face red, loudly muttering about the nickname.

The group turned back to their tables, glancing over the work.

"The thing I always find funny is the fact he is always louder than us." Kaminari commented afterwards, directed at the small group. Sero laughed a little before being interrupted by Bakugou glaring at the group.

The group returned to studying; which for them was Bakugou actually doing his work, Kirishima poking Bakugou with the end of his pencil every five minutes asking for help and Sero, Ashido and Kaminari discussing their karaoke plans for after class.

 _How the fuck did I end up getting stuck with these asswipes?_

* * *

Once classes had been dismissed for the day and class 1-A had reached the dorms, Bakugou headed straight for his room, hoping that the others wouldn't bug him about the stupid karaoke thing and let him rest. It was finally the weekend and he didn't want to be stuck listening to his shitty friends singing for hours on end.

But sadly, he didn't get his wish when Kirishima pounded on his door briefly before letting himself in.

"Yo, Bakugou, get changed! We're gonna get snacks from the kitchen and then head to Kaminari's room."

"Fuck off I don't want to go."

"But you already agreed!" Kirishima said, dropping onto the office chair beside the bed, spinning towards Bakugou. "Besides, you don't want to prove Sero right that he's the better singer." Kirishima added.

"..." Bakugou groaned in defeat, "Fuck you, fuck Soy Sauce and mostly fuck myself because I fucking hate myself for going with you guys."

"So you're coming then?" Bakugou grunted in reply, pushing himself off the bed. "Awesome!" Kirishima shouted, fists flying into the air in celebration.

They sat facing one another for the minute.

"Why the fuck are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to get changed Kirishima, get the fuck out before I explode your ass."

Kirishima vanished out of the room very quickly after that, whooping and hollering down the halls towards where Bakugou presumed the others were waiting for the result of their conversation.

Eventually, he made his way to Kaminari's room after getting changed out of the school uniform. He still wanted to skip the 'party', seeing another opportunity to do so, but his pride wouldn't let him skip. And the fact that he knew the group would come in force and drag him to the event anyways made him not bother with skipping.

He opened the door to the room, seeing the others already in there.

"Woah! Blasty really did show up!" Kaminari exclaimed, genuine shock on his face. He glanced to Kirishima, who looked smug, holding a hand out. The group groaned, digging into their pockets and handing money over to Kirishima.

"The fuck?"

"They didn't think you'd show, so we made a bet. I know you well enough to know you'd show after you agreed to it."

Bakugou rolled his eyes, sitting down in the closest available spot.

"Let's just get this shit show over with."

Kaminari nodded, picking up the karaoke equipment and started to set it up.

"By the way dude, where'd you get the karaoke stuff?" Sero asked as Kaminari plugged various cables into his tv once the group had gathered in the latters room.

"Got 'em from Jirou. She owed me one so this makes us even."

"Why would Ji-Ji owe you? You haven't done anything for her?" Ashido asked, leaning in closer for details.

"Uh... I _maybe_ barged into her room... with no warning to hang out... while her and Yaomomo were... uh... _studying_."

"Oh... _oh_."

"Yeah... in exchange for not immediately telling everyone about it, she said she owed me one."

"Doesn't that not matter now? You just fucking told us about Earphones and Ponytail so doesn't that negate your whole thing?"

"Oh shit you're right. Forget I said anything!"

"Fucking dumbass."

"You wound me so Blasty."

With that, Kaminari put the last wire in, tapping the mic and smiled.

"It's all set up! Who's first?"

"Me! Me!" Ashido cried out, waving her arm high as she bounced on the spot. Kaminari tossed her the mic, taking her spot on the bed as she skipped over to the machine, scrolling through the songs. She snickered as she noticed a particular song, pressing it as her selection.

The song started up, her shuffling to get to a better position, taking a deep breath as she brought the mic to her lips.

" _Crawling in my skin,_ " She sung out, trying not to laugh as she did so, " _these wounds_ _they will not heal!_ "

Sero cackled as she sung through the song, giving it the full cow.

"Ashido..." Sero started the moment the song ended, "I love you for that, thank you."

"Love ya too Sero! No problem! So who's next?"

Kaminari stood up, taking the mic back and almost immediately picking a song.

"I would like to let you guys know... that this song means a lot to me on so many levels." Kaminari said, holding the mic to his heart before pressing play. " _We're no strangers to love~"_

Kirishima slapped a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe he rick rolled us."

"It's Drooly, what the fuck else would you expect him to do?"

"Go Kami go!" Ashido cheered, encouraging her fellow memer, who nodded and gave it everything he had.

Once Kaminari had finished, Sero took to the 'stage'.

"Ahem... I hope I do this song justice."

Sero cracked his fingers slightly, licking his lips. The group (excluding Bakugou who was desperately wishing he wasn't there) leaned forward in anticipation.

"... _someBODY once told me~_ "

Bakugou blinked once, twice as he registered what was happening. He pulled out his phone.

"Siri how the fuck do I disown my friends?" He asked, voice completely monotone.

" _Searching the internet for ' how the fuck do I disown my friends_'."

"Oh my god... Baku called us his friends!" Ashido squealed, clambering over to him and enveloping him in a hug.

Sero continued to sing, though he struggled as he tried not to laugh at Bakugou's face while Ashido hugged him. Bakugou was like a ticking time bomb; the longer she hugged him, the more likely he was to explode at her. Both figuratively and literally.

Eventually, she leaped off of him, grinning. Sero finished his song, the response being high fives and claps on the back.

""Meme-Team! Meme-Team!""

Kirishima took the mic from Sero, resulting in a groan from the others. Bakugou was confused.

"Kiri please, don't do this. I want to be able to hear after this."

"Come on Ashido, I'm not that bad."

"You're right. You're worse." Kaminari said, hand on his chin. Kirishima poked his tongue out playfully towards the group before picking his song.

The song started, and Kirishima started to sing.

...

Kirishima really, _really_ could not sing. Perhaps Bakugou should have guessed, what with the other three's complaints, but nothing could have prepared him for the sound.

It was terrible. Even worse than the unholy lovechild of someone scraping their nails on a chalkboard and a cat who just came out of a bath.

So why the everloving fuck was he so entranced by it?

Even as Kirishima continued to (screech) sing, making the others want to tear their ears off, he couldn't look away or stop listening. He just kept watching as Kirishima sang, dancing along with the song, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Kirishima turned around during a small instrumental, directing his ridiculous little boogie at the group of them. He laughed at the sight of Kaminari and Sero covering their ears, acting as if they were in pain, Ashido giggling beside them.

Kirishima glanced at Bakugou and flashed a quick but soft smile towards him before whipping around to see the words of the song.

 _Fuck I'm gay._

Judging from the snickers that came from his right, he maybe didn't say that in his head like he thought he did. He gave them a pointed glare, them shrugging in response.

But Kirishima didn't seem to hear him, or at least he assumes he didn't since he didn't make a visible reaction to what he said, continuing to sing his heart out.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted during a small break of the song. Bakugou snapped back to attention, seeing Kirishima hold a hand out to him.

Bakugou looked between the hand and Kirishima's face. Kirishima nodded, but Bakugou was unsure. Hands pressed against his back, pushing him to his feet. Kirishima took his chance, lunging for Bakugou's hand and pulling him in tight to him.

"Let's dance Bakugou."

Bakugou blinked as Kirishima started to dance again, his movements causing Bakugou's body to move as well, creating an awkward looking pairs dance.

"Come on Bakubro! Show us your moves!" Sero cheered from the bed.

"Go Baku and Kiri!"

Bakugou hated them.

"Bakugou? Please? Just this once?" Kirishima asked quickly between lines.

"The song's almost over." Bakugou stated.

"All the more reason to do it! Blasty! Just do it!" Kaminari added.

He shook his head, hating what he was off to do.

He started to actually put effort into dancing.

The moment Kirishima realised, his smile brightened even more, bursting into the final chorus of the song with newfound enthusiasm.

Bakugou's heart clenched.

 _What the actual fuck?_

Kirishima sang his heart out, putting every ounce of effort into it.

He could never, ever admit that he was enjoying this. He would get dragged into too many other social events if he did.

He must have been staring, because Kirishima took a double take when he glanced at him.

And then he winked.

At Bakugou.

Bakugou's heart skipped a beat. He was sure his cheeks were red, though he wanted to deny the true cause.

 ** _Fuck_**.

Kirishima practically yelled out the final note, putting in more dramatics than necessary. Something in the back of Bakugou's mind told him that the song was from a musical, that probably explained a lot of the theatrics.

*click*

Bakugou turned towards the source of the sound, seeing Ashido holding her phone up, wiping a fake tear away.

"I feel like a proud mother. My baby Baku smiled. He showed emotions other than rage and spite."

Bakugou immediately frowned.

"Well, it was good while it lasted." Kaminari shrugged. Kaminari whispered something into Sero's ear who snickered and said something to Ashido.

"The fuck was that?"

"Ah nothing~" Sero hummed. "Anyways... Bakugou, since you are standing up, care to finally have your turn?"

"What?"

"Dude it's your turn, you haven't-"

"Kaminari I need my shit back." Jirou said as she slammed the door open to Kaminari's room, Yaoyorozu behind her patiently waiting.

Jirou blinked at the scene, eyes drifting down to Bakugou's hand. Bakugou glanced down and stiffened.

Kirishima hadn't let go of his hand.

He tore his hand away rapidly and stepped back from Kirishima.

"Anyways, yeah I want my stuff back."

The group groaned.

"We didn't get to hear Baku sing ye- wait I have an idea! Join in Ji-Ji and Yaomomo!"

"...what?"

"Hell yeah! Join the karaoke party!" Sero added.

"More the merrier!" Kirishima grinned.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to join in, though only if we wouldn't be a bother to your fun." Yaoyorozu answered. Jirou glanced back at her before turning back.

"Sure, but dibs after Bakugou." Jirou agreed, the two girls stepping into the dorm room.

Begrudgingly, Bakugou started flicking through the song selection, Kirishima at his side trying to 'help' him pick.

(Bakugou pretended not to hear Yaoyorozu ask "Was... Bakugou blushing?" The response to her question was Ashido squealing, leaning over to tell her gossip.)

Bakugou finally picked a song, cleared his threat and turned around.

"Prepare to have your asses kicked, because I am gonna prove to you assholes that I am the fucking best." He declared before the music kicked in.

"I... I can't..."

"How the fuck?"

"It's not fair."

"I got beat. There wasn't even a contest."

"I struggle to understand how someone who shouts and curses all the time can have a great singing voice."

"He can sing, he can dance, he can cook, he can kick ass... Bakugou is the real Disney Princess here."

The last comment from Kirishima sent the group into hysterics, some bent over, holding their stomachs.

Jirou glanced up, expecting to see Bakugou glaring at them because of what Kirishima had said. Her jaw dropped in shock.

Bakugou was laughing with the rest of them; real, genuine laughter.

She elbowed Kaminari, who looked up as well. Ashido also seemed to notice, pressing a button on her phone and discreetly pointing it towards him.

"What... are you assfaces looking at?" Bakugou asked eventually once his laughter subsided and usual glower came back on his face.

"Nothing, just in shock over the fact you showed like at least two other emotions in the space of fifteen minutes."

"I haven't seen him laugh like that in a while." Kirishima said, thinking carefully, biting his lip, trying to remember the last time he saw Bakugou laugh.

"When was the last time?" Jirou asked curiously.

"If I recall correctly," Yaoyorozu started, "Midoriya tripped and fell down the stairs in the dorms. It was a rather nasty fall; Todoroki and Iida had to help him to Recovery Girl to fix his nose."

"Yikes. I hope Midori was ok!"

"He was, he came back ten minutes later with his nose fixed. He was tired but ok. Bakugou had left before he returned though."

"That's good, but I gotta ask. Why were you there?" Sero butted in.

"I was simply going to ask him what his techniques were for tutoring, especially considering that Kirishima's grades have gotten far better recently from Bakugou helping him study. I believe it's beneficial to know different teaching methods because not everyone learns the same."

The group were silent at what she said.

"Like fuck I'd tell you." Bakugou, of course, broke the silence.

"I presumed that would be the case." Yaoyorozu sighed in slight disappointed. "But anyways, enough about studying. Shall we return to karaoke? It is Kyouka's turn now I believe."

"Lit." Jirou replied, standing up and taking the mic from Bakugou who sat down again.

("I wanna start the bet now that Yaomomo teaches here after heroing." Ashido whispered to the others.)

"This one's for you babe." Jirou said after picking her song.

"I thought you were trying to hide it." Kaminari asked her, utter confusion on his face.

"I figured you'd spill to these bozos. Anyways, here's for you Yaomomo." Jirou took a deep breath before starting to sing: " _Wise men say, only fools rush in..."_

Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima were singing 'I want it that way' by the Backstreet Boys together. They complained that there were only three of them doing it so it wouldn't be right, but once the song started those complaints vanished.

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or not that they have a dance organised." Jirou admitted, watching the trio perform.

"Surely it must be an improvisation? Though it does look too well rehearsed."

"They've been practicing it for three weeks during study sessions. They kept trying to get me to join in, but of course I said 'fuck no'." Bakugou explained as the trio continued.

* * *

The evening (eventually) ended, plenty of songs, duets, group numbers and memes having been performed. Many of them begrudgingly left Kaminari's room. Jirou and Yaoyorozu left first, karaoke equipment mostly spread between the pair, Ashido following them with the left overs.

Bakugou got up to leave, mumbling some sort of goodbye, successfully leaving without anyone following hi-

"Bakugou wait up! We're next to each other anyways so let's walk together!" Kirishima exclaimed as he shut Kaminari's dorm room door.

 _Fuck_.

Kirishima caught up to him, casually speaking to Bakugou as they headed towards their floor. Kirishima kept chatting, even when Bakugou made no effort to respond, though that was probably a good thing. Bakugou usually would prefer uncomfortable silence to this but at that moment? He wanted to hear Kirishima speak more.

 _For fucks sakes, the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Bakugou? We're at your room?"

"Huh?" Bakugou blinked, mind finally registering that they were standing right in front of his room. "Oh. Bye." Bakugou said.

He opened the door, ready to slam it shut.

"Uh Bakugou?"

"What the fuck is it Kirishima?" Bakugou asked, holding the door, facing Kirishima.

"I'm glad you decided to come along tonight."

Huh?

"Is that it?"

"Should I say more or...?"

"It's fine... I suppose it wasn't that shitty." Bakugou answered, practically murmuring.

But Kirishima heard him this time, beaming at the realisation.

"Then we should totally do stuff like this more often! Night Bakugou!" Kirishima responded, walking to his room with a slight skip in his step.

Bakugou slammed his door shut, collapsing on his bed, hiding his face in his pillows.

 _I'm fucked._

His phone beside him buzzed with a notification. Groaning, he opened the chat to clear the notification.

 **[Blasty and the Bros]**

 **Kaminari** : "Fuck I'm gay"

 **Kirishima** : same

 **Bakugou** : stop

 **Kaminari** : is a famous quote from the one, the only, Bakugou Katsuki

 **Ashido** : that was great

 **Kaminari** : and when was this famous quote said?

 **Kaminari** : Approximately 1 hour ago

 **Sero** : still in shock over that tbh

 **Bakugou** : I fucking hate you guys

 **Ashido** : you hate all but one of us

 **Sero** : wow I wonder who *side eyes emoji*

 **Kirishima** : wait what when did Bakugou say that? I don't remember him saying that?

 **Bakugou** : fuck you guys

 **Kaminari** : especially a certain someone? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bakugou** : JSKSKKSKSKSKDHJFKDD YOU FUCKER ILL KILL YOU

 **Kirishima** : I'm so confused?

 **Ashido** : kiri, sweetie, you'll get it soon enough ;)

Bakugou fucking hated his friends.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Man I love Bakushima a whole load! I plan to update as soon as I can!**

 **and Momojirou kinda just happened when I was writing this**

 **hmu on tumblr hitinmiss!**


End file.
